Alone
by UserRainStar
Summary: The world is at peace. There is no war, or anything of that matter. Just life. Until today. When a mysterious note is found on the front step of everyone's houses, they are sucked into a different world. One where life is scarce, and peace needs to be balanced. The planet Lorien.


Characters: Maximum Ride, Lorien Legacies Percy Jackson, Darkest Powers and two of my characters.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, Lorien Legacies, Percy Jackson ****OR**** Darkest Powers. As evidence, I will ask the authors. ****_Me: Can you give me rights to your books? Kelley, Rick, James and Pittacus: NO!_**** So there you have it. I don't own any of the series in the story. Only the plot. Oh, and yeah, I'm still REALLY new, so I have no Idea how anything works! So, I'm sorry if this story fails, or if I screw up, and PLEASE tell me if I make a huge mistake. And I might change the rating to T, just in case. So yeah! Enjoy the story! **

Chloe's POV

**(A/N: the story will be written in Chloe, Max, Annabeth or Marina's POV, unless it becomes mandatory to the plot that someone else's POV is used. Oh and mystery person.)**

We were on a walk in the park. Me and my boyfriend, Derek. I like the sound of that. It's amazing how normal life can get in such a short period of time. Oh, I guess I should put in an important point about our lives for you people who don't know anything about our lives yet. My name is Chloe Saunders. I am a mutantly enhanced necromancer, made by evil people called the Edison Group. And my boyfriend Derek here? He's a werewolf. An extremely dangerous one at that. We travel around with Simon and Tori, an enhanced sorcerer and witch, one stronger than the other. So we create the rag-tag group of four, five including my friend Liz. Oh, did I mention that Liz is a ghost? I don't think so. So, as I was saying, Derek and I were on a walk in the park. It was a nice summer day, warm, but with a slight breeze, so when I saw a group of six human-looking birds, I thought nothing of it. I mean, they're probably just birds, or maybe leaves. But when they moved closer, I noticed something odd. They looked too big to be any type of bird. So, I questioned the werewolf with advanced sight.

"Derek? Do you see that?"

"It's probably just your imagination Chloe." Derek said, glancing in front of us. That means _It's probably just a ghost Chloe. _But he couldn't really say that out loud, unless he wanted us to stick out even more than we already do. And let me tell you, that's a lot. I mean, a short girl walking with a guy who obviously got on the wrong side of hormones? You're bound to attract some attention.

"No, I mean _up there_!" I said, pointing at the bird things.

"I have no clue."

"Mr. genius has no clue? Add it to the record books, people!"

"Shut up."

"Never." I said. "Let's check it out." We walked over so we were standing directly underneath the bird things. Sure enough, they weren't birds. They were human. I was just about to walk away when I realised something important. They were humans with _wings._ And they obviously weren't fake, because they were actually flying with them.

"Aren't those the kids in the newspaper?"

"What newspaper?"

"The ones from a few weeks ago. About the 'bird kids' who were protecting the country. 'Or Are They?'"

"Oh yeah. How do you think they became like that?"

"Probably the Edison Group. They seem interested in things like that." **(A/N:Ok, Derek isn't as protectively mean and know-it-all-ish as he is in the real series, but that's because I don't know how to write like that. I need personal background, which I don't have.)**

"True. Maybe we could use Morse code with a mirror."

"A mirror?"

"I started carrying them around when we came here since there were times when I could've used it to spy on people or watch what was happening without being caught."

"Ok then. But anyway, that only works in the movies, Chloe."

"Any other plans, Mr. Idea-Crusher?"

"Well, I was thinki-" He was cut-off by two people wearing black and chasing some guy. Something was up with one of them. Oh wait a minute, that's because SHE HAD CAT EARS AND A TAIL!

"Get back here Mr. Samuals!" Shouted the neko. **(A/N: A neko, for those of you who don't know, is part human, part cat, and all awesome and sweet.) **Mr. Samuals? Well, that makes no sense.

"Yeah!" Chimed in the other one. "There are no staircases OR banana peels for us to slip on, so we're good!" Derek and I exchanged a look. _These people are weird. More weird then us, and that's pretty hard to accomplish. _Then they did something that would forever shock me. They went into an amazing fight. At one point the neko was winning, then Mr. Samuals hit 'em with a surprise attack, and so on. It was insane. And then Derek and I joined in. The evil guy was ahead, and that won't do. So everyone was attacking, when those bird people swooped down and picked up the guy. He was struggling against their grip, but it was six against one, and he didn't stand a chance. What he didn't realise was that if he managed to get out of their grip, he would fall down to the ground HARD!

"Good job guys!" Said the normal girl, smiling at us.

**A/N: That's a wrap people! Good job Chloe, Derek! Aria, even though you probably don't even know you're in the story, good job! Flock, you did a very good job of looking like birds. That's pretty much 1000 words people. Something to be proud of! Now please review, read, and suggest! Thanks, and see you next time! Peace!**


End file.
